Accident
by NinjasHazel
Summary: Ariana is just a normal sixteen year old who doesn't like anime. She had been raised by her brother ever since she was a nine year old. But now, her brother is off to college, and Ariana is all alone. Well, she isn't alone for long, because a certain country shows up in her house and then an ACCIDENT happened... Rated T, due to language and future details. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy guyyys! Lol I'm back with the first chapter of my NEW fanfiction! Ja, so I hope you like this one as much as you liked my first one! I'm still continuing JDGL, so don't worry! XD So…Ja. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Hetalia, or anything related to it. I only own my original characters.**_

**LEGGO! XD**

Chapter 1

_The blaring noise of the sirens surrounded my brother and I. We were confused as hell…all we knew, was that we had just survived a car crash. The fire fighters retrieved us from the wreck as soon as they arrived, so my brother and I were okay._

"_This one's unconscious!" we heard a fire fighter announce. "I can't find a pulse!" _

_I was too young, at the time, to know what that meant, but my brother sure as hell wasn't._

"_It's going to be okay…" he said, squeezing my hand. I looked up at him in confusion, and he looked back down at me and forced a smile. I _

_I was assured, until I heard the words, "We lost her…she's dead."_

_I quickly turned and saw her on the stretcher._

"_No, mommy!"_

"Ariana! Hey, Ariana! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I looked for the person who was trying to wake me up. "Andrew..!" I mumbled. My brother, Andrew was at my bedside with an anxious look in his eyes. I sat up in my bed so I could breathe more clearly.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" he asked. I nodded and tears began to fill my eyes. Andrew pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "It's okay…you're okay…"

I hated having that dream, because it was more of a memory than a dream. It was a memory of when my mother died. When it happened, I was nine and my brother was thirteen. Apparently, my mother had died on impact, so it was a miracle that Andrew and I had survived. I never knew my father, and Andrew doesn't like to talk about him, so Andrew decided to raise me on his own.

It's been seven years since then. I am now sixteen and Andrew just turned twenty.

"Today's a big day for me, Ari." Andrew sighed, letting go of me. "I'm off to college."

"I wish you didn't have to leave…" I pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that! I'll visit you every chance I get, I promise!" he pleaded, getting up and stretching. "But before I leave, I wanna say hi to mom."

"Me too." I agreed. After I got dressed, we ate breakfast together, one last time. When we finished, we got in my car and drove to the local cemetery.

Once we were there, we walked along the dirt path, until we reached the grave labeled, _Christina Mercury._ My brother put his arm around me and we stood there. After about three minutes, Andrew finally spoke up.

"Hey, mom. It's us…Ariana and I miss you…and we love you." He began, his voice already wavering. "I…I'm off to college now…"

"She'd be proud of you…" I interrupted. Andrew looked down at me and I continued, "You raised me all by yourself and still managed to finish school…and…n-now you're off to college…mom would be so…so proud." I finished, tears beginning to roll down my face.

"Oh Ari…" Andrew sighed, pulling me into another hug. Then, for like, ten minutes, we stood there, quietly sobbing and hugging each other.

After we calmed down a bit, it was time for me to drive Andrew to college.

I parked the car and sat there, sadly staring at the steering wheel. "I'm off! Wish me luck!" Andrew said, kissing me on the forehead. "Love you, Ari."

"Love you too, Andrew." After that, he got out of the car and left. When he had gotten inside the building, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

Right as I stepped through my front door, as if on cue, my phone started ringing. Sighing, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Ariana!" It was Ally.

"Oh hey, Ally." I told her about Andrew and she started talking about this anime called, "Hetalia". When she started telling me about the characters, all I heard were countries.

"Wow, that's really cool, Ally," I mumbled, cutting her off. "but I've never liked anime, and I probably never will."

"Psh, maybe that's why you're so grumpy all the time!" She pouted childishly.

"Good bye, Ally." I said sternly, hanging up. Then my conscience decided to kick me in the gut. I'll just call back tomorrow and apologize.

I put my chocolate brown hair into a sloppy bun and made some dinner. Afterwards, I watched some TV, and ended up falling asleep. I woke up around 1:30 am. "Damn…" I sighed, getting up and dragging myself back to my room. Then, I turned the light off and fell back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up but I didn't open my eyes just yet. Something was…different, I could feel it. It was then, that I noticed the pressure on my lower stomach, and the fact that someone was repeatedly poking my face. _Ah, so I didn't wake up…I was woken up. _I shifted and swatted away the hand that was poking me. "Andrew, why aren't you at college..?" I mumbled groggily.

Suddenly, the poking ceased. "Hey, dude! Are you awake yet?" I froze. _That wasn't my brother's voice… _

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a blonde man with blue eyes and glasses. My eyes widened when I realized that he was sitting on me, hence the pressure on my lower stomach.

"Great, you're awake! I have a question for ya, dude. Where am I?" he asked. When I finally came to my senses, I was able to say something.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**Sorry, that chapter was sorta short. I promise the others will be longer! XD Curse you, ADD! Anyway, hope you liked it and don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW! SEE YA, GUYS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know I've been gone for a very long time. I'm sorry guys. ): It's just that school has been getting in the way of my writing and stuff… So please refrain from stabbing me with a fork… or hugging me. Ahaha just kidding. So, please enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! **_

Chapter 2

I sat there, fuming, because my sleep had been interrupted by a potential rapist or whatever the hell this blond man was. This morning had been less than ordinary. My mind wandered to the earlier events that had taken place.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. The blonde man with the blue eyes and glasses jumped and blinked.

"Dude, is something wrong?" he asked, but I didn't reply. No, I was too busy asking myself if I should just tell him where the money was and hope he spared me. _No, Ariana! No! This is YOUR house. You have to protect it! _I swallowed all of my fear and in one swift movement, whacked him as hard as I could with a pillow. Apparently it was hard enough, because he fell on the bed next to me with a thud. I jumped up, grabbed an airsoft gun that was on my desk, (my brother and I loved them, I kept mine in my room.) and pointed it at him.

We kept eye contact for a few seconds until I said, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Bro, just calm down!" he said, getting off the bed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, dude."

"How do I know? S-Stay back!" I warned, raising the airsoft gun in a threatening way. He took three steps toward me, so I shot him. When the plastic bebe hit his leg and he gasped in pain, I slid past him and entered the living room.

That's what happened. I had my cell phone in my lap and the airsoft gun was ready to fire again, if necessary. Suddenly, the blonde man appeared in the doorway.

"What was that for, bro? That totally hurt!"

I stood up and pointed the airsoft gun at his face. "I'm not your 'bro'." I said dryly. "Who sent you?"

"Huh? No one, dude!" he answered.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm Alfred Jones! Also known as America, yo!" he laughed rather loudly. Then it me; Yesterday, when Ally called, she had mentioned "America". This must be her trying to get back at me for shouting at her. I sighed in relief. That meant this wasn't a break-in.

With my gun still pointed, I looked at him. "Sit." I commanded. Not wanting to get shot again, he did as I said. I pulled out my phone and called the person who was probably responsible for this.

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Nice one Ally. You got me, okay? Now how do I get him out of my house?" I asked. It was only 9:00 am and I was already peeved.

"Uh…what're you talking about, Ari?"

"A man was in my house this morning. His name is…Alfred? Alfred Jones, I think. He says he's "America"."

"What? Oh my god, oh my god! That's a character from an anime that I watch! Hetalia! Wait, he's in your house?"

"An anime character is in my house? Oh please, Ally, I call BS."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He's tall, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses."

"Well that fits his description…"

"Great, so an anime is in my house. Thanks for clearing that up for me." I hung up.

She obviously wasn't going to be of any help. I rubbed my temple; it was too early for this shit. I plopped down on the couch, next to Alfred, keeping my finger on the trigger, just in case. I closed my eyes and tried to find a way to figure this out. I sighed in aggravation when I found none.

Seconds later, I felt arms wrap around me. I stiffened as Alfred pulled me close to him. "What are you doing..?" I asked, somewhat creeped out.

"Well, you looked like you needed a hug, so since I'm the hero and all, I thought I'd help you out!" he explained. "By the way, babe, what's your name?"

I blushed, probably because he called me "babe". Don't get me wrong, I didn't like it. My finger twitched on the trigger.

"Get off of me before I shoot you again…" I threatened. He released me immediately and I scooted back to my original position. "…and my name's Ariana…Ariana Mercury." I said, answering his question.

"Hmm…Ariana Mercury? I like it. It's pretty…like you." He laughed, grinning at me.

I blushed and glared at him. "Don't…push it…" I growled. He looked away and mumbled something about me being a meanie. I looked forward and cleared my throat. "I have two questions."

Alfred looked at me and said, "Okay, bro, shoot."

I knew that this was a stupid, but I just wanted to be on the safe side. "Are you a rapist? I asked.

His eyes widened and his face turned red. "N-No! What makes you say that, dude? Not cool!"

"Keheh…I was just making sure. Don't sweat it, okay?" I chuckled under my breath. "Now for my other question… How did you get in my house? I need to know so I can be sure to lock it next time I go to sleep." I sighed.

"Huh…I think I was in your closet, bro." Alfred answered.

"My…_what_?" Now I was even _more_ creeped out. "Why…? How did you get in my closet?"

"I don't know! I thought I was going to Arthur's house, but when I opened the door, I was here! Bro, what should I do?"

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped. Sighing, I realized that I needed to cooperate, instead of being unreasonable like usual. "Come on, uh…Alfred. We should go investigate." I mumbled. I left the airsoft gun on the coffee table, because if he was going to do something, he would've already done it. I mean come on, it's an _airsoft _gun. The worst thing that you could do with it was give someone a bruise.

So Alfred and I were now in my room, staring at my closet. "So, dude, are you gonna open it?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said reaching for the doorknob. I turned it and it swung open, showing me a street corner, with people walking on the sidewalk. In the background were tall buildings, not to mention, Big Ben. Wasn't that supposed to be in London? More importantly, where was my closet?

"Hey dude, I'm back! Thanks bro!" Alfred exclaimed, hugging me.

"Please stop hugging me. So I guess you're gonna go now?" I sighed. He turned to me and gave me a sad look, making me raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I gotta reward you for helping the hero. So this is like, a big thing, bro! How'd you like to visit London? Of course, it'd only be for a few seconds, but still! It'd be totally awesome!" He said flailing his arms.

"I…fine." I said, saving myself the trouble of arguing. Alfred grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doorway. After shutting the door behind him, he turned around and sighed.

"Isn't it awesome, Ariana? Now you've been to London!" He shouted. I had to admit, it was pretty damn cool.

"Yeah, I'm going home now. It was nice meeting you, Alfred." I said opening the door.

When I opened the door, I was supposed to see my room. This wasn't my room. I opened the door to see a hall way. I closed it, and then opened it again. Still a hallway. I did this a few more times, before realizing it was useless. "Uh…Alfred?" I called, staring at the hallway before me.

"What's wrong, dude? Oh…" He replied seeing the hallway as well.

"It won't change back, Alfred." I said, turning to him. My face was filled with worry.

"Hmm…I guess you're stuck here, bro! But don't worry, I'll protect you!" He said giving me a thumbs up and winking at me.

I replayed what he just said in my mind. _"I guess you're stuck here, bro!" "Stuck here, bro!" Stuck here. Oh hell no. _That was all it took for me to snap. I clenched his shirt collar and began my rant.

"I'M STUCK HERE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE? I CAN'T BE, MY BROTHER JUST LEFT FOR COLLEGE, YESTERDAY! WHAT IF HE COMES TO CHECK ON ME AND I'M NOT THERE, BECAUSE YOU DRAGGED ME HERE? AAAHHHHHH! I'M STILL IN MY SLEEP CLOTHES AND I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN YET! DAMMIT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU RETARDED ASSHOLE! DAMMIT! DAMN IT ALL!" I stood there, panting from my long rant, when someone cleared there throat. I looked to the streets to see that I had attracted a group of people, who were now standing and watching us. The man who cleared his throat spoke up, bringing my attention to him.

"Who is this woman, and why are you two outside of my house, you bloody twit?"

Alfred grinned, "Oh hey Arthur! Can we go inside your house now, bro?"

So this was Arthur, huh? He had also had blonde hair, but his eyes were green. Damn, his eyebrows were huge! I suddenly became self aware of my actions, and quickly released Alfred.

Arthur walked up the steps and motioned for us to come inside, closing the door behind us. I wanted to hide...I made the worst possible first impression on this guy. When he sat Alfred and me on a couch, I kept my eyes to the floor, and he sat in an arm chair across from us.

"Ah, miss? If I ask you for your name, are you going to attack me..?" asked Arthur.

"N-No…It's Ariana. I'm very sorry you had to see me like that. I've just…been through a lot in the past couple of days. I just snapped." I said blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, love! I understand this bloody twit can be quite a handful!" He laughed. Alfred sat there, pouting because Arthur called him a "bloody twit". After Alfred explained why I was here, Arthur suggested that I stay with him.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good Idea, dude. We need to keep her away from Francis, because…well, you know why." Alfred muttered, rubbing his neck. Arthur considered it, then agreed.

"Uh…who's Francis? Why do you need to keep me away from him?" I would soon regret asking that question.

**Sorry this took so long! JDGL chapter 11 will be out soon, I promise! I LOVE YOU GUYS! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
